In high-voltage technology, the problem frequently arises to modify the electric field in the vicinity of voltage-carrying components with sharp edges in such a manner that the field strength is reduced and preliminary discharges are avoided. For this purpose, it is known to use control electrodes which are large-area conducting parts having rounded edges. These parts are arranged in the vicinity of the components with sharp corners and are electrically connected therewith and thereby equalize the electric field in the vicinity of the components. Control electrodes of this kind permit the use of high-voltage apparatus of given dimensions for a higher voltage.
The fabrication of control electrodes is relatively expensive because of the required large curvature radii, in the case of large parts, must be produced by pressing or drawing of sheet metal or by casting processes and mechanical machining in the case of smaller parts. The use of control electrodes in high-voltage technology has therefore been limited heretofore to special cases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide such control electrodes which can be economically produced to thereby make possible the general use of control electrodes in high-voltage technology.